Cazador crónicas: leyenda de la reina opala
by aurelia arisato
Summary: Taitu Cambell, cazador de Atlas, durante una misión de minería de polvo,es atacado por grimm, durante el ataque la ruina se activa y los mata o almeno eso cree, de pronto se da cuenta que no esta muerto, si no que reencarnar el en un bebe huérfano, un bebe un secreto y un linaje que decidirá no solo este mundo si no otro. advertencia violencia y sexo explicito de todo tipo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno querido lectores aquí mi segundad saga de historia esta vez se trata de un OC de RWBY viajando por el multiverso joder como me encanta viaja por el multiverso el primer mundo a visitar es el de legend of queen Opala II, veremos o mejor dicho leeremos como nuestro protagonista decide viajar a tierras desconocidas donde tendrá que enfrentar nueva amenaza salvar el mundo y tener nueva aventura llena de intriga, oscuro secreto, pasado enredados, legiones de monstruos que matar y sexo, sexo mucho sexo de todo tipo.

No soy dueño de nada Dungeo Hunter 4 y legend of queen Opala pertenece a su respetivo dueño.

Comienza la historia.

[-]

El gran Reino de Namaria ...

Desde que hace la histórica batalla en contra de los siglos Neverus tribu, el Reino ha sido capaz de crecer y disfrutar de un período de paz y prosperidad. El descubrimiento de la magia ha sido una bendición, ser capaz de alimentar muchas ideas e invención mientras que hace la vida más fácil para la gente del reino. Sin embargo, después de la guerra fue ganada en la colina de santo, un terremoto de proporciones épicas cambió el sangriento campo de batalla para siempre.

Cambio del gran campo en nada más que cañones y grietas profundas. No todo ha sido así en Namaria.

Mientras que la amenaza inicial de Neverus tribu es cosa del pasado a partir de los recuerdos de la gente, la historia la cicatrices ha dejado su huella. El terremoto provocó un cambio a peor al Monte Dreadclaw, un vasto y sombrío de montaña situado en las afueras del reino.

Vigas misteriosas de luz han sido vistas desde entonces, pero estos están lejos de los santos signos de que la gente imaginó en primer lugar. Fue llamado Espigas sombra, estos rayos de luz para que actúen de una puerta entre el infierno y la tierra, escupen de horda monstruo donde se producen.

Sin embargo, Púas sombra hasta el momento sólo han aparecido en el Monte Dreadclaw, donde han sido sitiada por los ejércitos del rey en los últimos años. Mientras tanto, en el resto de Namaria, la gente se siente segura y viven sus vidas cotidianas como de costumbre. Consciente de que las criaturas posibles salgan del monte Dreadclaw que merodean por el campo, las montañas y los bosques serán rápidamente tratados. Mientras tanto en el castillo Resteed en el bosque al este de la ciudad, vive un hombre que intenta regresar a su hogar y disfrutar de su viaje en el proceso.

Y su nombre es Taitu

Esta es su historia de cómo un hombre puede hacer la diferencia y cambiar el mundo, mientras se esfuerza cada vez más cumplir su objetivo. No tanto , las circunstancia que lo trajo aquí lo relaciono con un pasado no de este mundo ; que eventualmente se pondrá al día cuando este cuando todo termine?.

El destino de Namaria está esperando a ser descubierto.

Milana: ja, ja, ja. Nunca he visto correr tan rápido antes.

Taitu: eso era porque estabas apuntando para mí !. ! ¿Eran los animales demasiado rápido para que tu dispara ?. Y ni siquiera era divertido, así que deja de reír.

Milana: Hey, facil, Taitu. Si realmente quería golpearte cuando cazamos juntos, usted sabe que no importa lo rápido que se corre. Yo sólo ... me aburrí, sabes ?. Usted no es tan divertido que solía ser.

Taitu: Se llama al crecer, a acostumbre a ella. No ere una niña más, esa vida que teníamos, si no tendiste cuenta

Milana: Lo sé, yo sólo te pierdas la acción y la emoción ... por cierto, ¿dónde está su mascota ?. ¿No lo utilice para tener un perro ... ¿o era un gato ?.

Taitu: Ah, sí, te refieres a mi perro. Es probablemente vagando por el bosque o en la ciudad pidiendo la gente para aún más los alimentos, enserio con toda la comida que le doy y el busca más en vez de perro es un agujero negro disfrazado.

Milana: Oh, bueno, aquí estamos... ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches." Dijo mientras llegaba al frente de una pequeña cabaña con un pequeño sembradío al lado".

Tai: ja ja, muy divertido Milana.

Milana: Hah ...! pero casi lo haces, ¿no ?.De cualquier manera... Te veré de nuevo tarde.

Taitu: Seguro, tómalo con calma, Milana.

Milana: sabes que lo haré...!

Taitu: No, en serio .No te metas en otra pelea en el bar de nuevo y causar más problemas en la ciudad y …. que es, probablemente estoy esperando demasiado de ella... Ah, bueno, debo hacerme dormir un poco ahora.

"me dirijo a la casa pero ante reviso mi buzo de correo y saco una carta entro a la casa y me dirijo a la cocina y agarro un vaso de agua y me siento en la mesa junto con la carta".

Taitu:" suspira" ha pasado cinco año desde que las circunstancia me trajo a otro mundos, me pregunto cómo estará Valithia, espero que se haya recuperado de la guerra infernal".

"seguro se estarán preguntando quien soy yo y de que va todo esto me llamo Taitu cambell y soy un cazador del reino de Atlas, de remanete, se estará preguntando qué quiere decir con un cazador, que es remanente, que es Atlas, bueno primero comenzaremos por remanente del mundo de donde provengo remanente es también conocido por su habitante como el mundo de la sangrienta, esto es debido a los grimm, criatura hecha de oscuridad y carne, desde que la humanidad ha caminado por remanete siempre asido acosado por esta criatura malina, eso se sabe debido a numerosa ruina de civilizaciones que han existido pero no resistieron, pero recientemente la humanidad ha podido respira, con el descubrimiento del polvo una sustancia cristalina energética con propiedades elementales, con ella y el aura la humanidad pudo abrirse paso en la oscuridad y forjar cuatro reino que resiste a los grimm, entre ello Atlas.

Atlas es un reino caracterizado por su militarismo, e innovación tecnología, como la robótica, aeronave y comunicaciones. Antiguamente Atlas era conocido como manto, esta libro una guerra contra los otros cuantos reinos Vale, Vacuo, Miltra, al final se firmó un tratado de paz en la isla Vytal y la academia de cazadores, poco después el reino de manto dejo de existir, y Atlas surgió otra cosa que diferencia a Atlas de los otro reino es que las academia de cazadores el gobierno y los militares son una misma entidad, cuando en los otro reino estaba separado.

Los cazadores, son los guerreros de elite de la humanidad, equipado con las mejore armas, entrenado con las mejore técnica, y empujado hasta los limite y potenciado con el polvo y aura, su misión es defender a los cuatro reino de remanente con su vida reino con su vida si es necesario, y yo Taitu Cambell soy cazador de Atlas.

En cuanto a mis mismos provengo de la familia cambell, una familia con una gran tradición militar, yo no fui la exención, desde muy pequeño se me metió a un riguroso entrenamiento, de historia, tácticas militares y de supervivencia, el polvo aura y su uso, armas su construcción y mantenimiento, también se inculcan a fuego los valores de lealtad honor, disciplina, autocontrol deber y sacrificio, perseverancia la compasión y la dureza. Pero con pragmatismo y como ser astutos, mi padre quería que fuera un guerrero capas pero que sabe diferencia el bien del mal de forma realista y no idealista, para que fuera más que un buen soldado que solo sigue ordenes incluso las malas órdenes.

Yo me dedique en cuerpo mente y alma, al entrenamiento al punto que casi ni tenia vida social, yo quería convertirme en uno de los grande héroes de la leyenda, que escuche en la historia que me contaba ante de ir a dormir, logre graduarme con honores, y gane la mayoría de los torneo inter-escolares de combate, finalmente fui seleccionado por la academia de cansadores de Atlas, cuatros años más tarde me gradué y yo y mi equipo , tomamos un trabajo de protección de una misión minera de una beta de polvo de gran tamaño, pero esta se encontraba en una zona infectada de Grimm, al principio la misión fue bien, llega bombardeamos el lugar, luego nos desplegamos y limpiamos el área de los Grimm restante, el equipo de minería se ínstalos y después de eso, solo teníamos que matar a los Grimm que era atraído por la actividad, durante el 5 día, se descubrió una ruina la cual el exterior parecían deteriorada, pero por dentro estaba en perfecto estado , la operación se detuvo para poder estudiar la ruina que posteriormente se descubrió que estaba alimentada con polvo, cuando activaron, las ruina atrajo oleada gigantesca de Grimm, peleano todo lo que pudimos al final eran demasiado, tuvimos que retira nos, pero durante la evacuación termine separa de mi compañero equipo encerado en las ruina con vario soldado de Atlas, intentamos reforzar la ruina pero los Grimm al final entraron, combatimos con valor pero uno a unos, fuimos cayendo hasta que solo quede yo, un osa me golpeo y lo cual me mando chocar contra un gran cristal, en medio las ruina interior, el cristal se activó liberando una energía purpura, que enloqueció a los Grimm, y a mi empezó a desintegrar.

Después de eso tuve vari flas de mí en un vacío purpura, otro de rodeado de espectro, luego luchado con esto espectro, luego liberando un estallido de luz de mí, y por ultimo viendo un techo, me tomo algo de tiempo, que estaba en el cuerpo de un bebe, mi mente adulta en el cuerpo de un bebe, ya se podrá el infierno de desesperación impotencia, ya que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, en retrospectiva fue beneficioso que estuviera en el cuerpo de un bebe, adema de pasar horas y horas mirando el techo o la pared o a los que sea que esta mira según la posición, es que te permite pensar, y durante dos años fue el tiempo necesario, para pasar mi fase de ira, rabia , negociación hasta que ice las pase con mi situación y vi esto como un nuevo comienzo.

Con el pasar de los años, aprendí que no estaba en remanente más, eso debido una de las mujeres a cargo del orfanato me saco a un paseo nocturno y vi la luna completa que estaba en un mundo sin nombre en un reino Narima, me entere de la púa de sombra los monstruo la guerra con los neveru tribu, y la proliferación de la magia. a los 7 años fui adoptado del orfanato por un hombre, llamado Héctor weleyn, me llevo para ser sirviente, de una compañía de mercenario conocido como Blackeagle, durante medio años limpio, fregué, cocine, fui mensajero, hasta cierto incidente, vario de los miembro eran patanes, y le gustaba molestarme, al principio los ignores, pero mi paciencia no es infinita, al final estallo una pelea ese día, yo sobre tres cuerpo inconsciente y con huesos rosto, obviamente dejo todo el mundo en schock, uun niño de 7 vencer a 3 hombre adulto, aunque ello no sabía que yo tenía la ventaja del aura que había desbloqueado un año ante, Hecto me llevo a su oficina y después de interrogarme, después de decirle media verdades, decidió entrenarme, viéndome el valioso activo, aunque tuve que disculparme con los tres patanes .

un años más tarde, llego melisa, al principio, ella estaba irritada y dolida, por la pérdida de su padres, fue difícil que ella se abriera a mi debido que una cosa es no tener padres, bueno si lo tuve pero no en este mundo, pero como iba aaaaa, si tener y perderlo, por suerte sabía exactamente como se sentía y se lo dije, ella vio en mí, a un igual alguien que conocía la pérdida que sentía, pero a diferencia de ella que apena esta empesadora experimentarlo, pasaron los años y Milana comenzó a recuperase y no volvimos buenos amigo , no mejores, amigo y ella se sometió a un entrenamiento de pistolera, lamentablemente la tragedia golpearía su corazón nuevamente debido que se enamoró, de un idiota obsesionado con la mamada, al punto que era toda la interacción sexual, cuando ella le pidió que la cogiera, el bastardo le ofreció al primero que pasaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación que estaban, un completo extraño le quito la virginidad, mientras que el bastardo le seguía obligando a una mamada, para empeora la mita de su cuerpo desnudo estaba de lado afuera de la ventana por lo tanto cualquier otro seca pudo ver la humillación, no hay que decir que cuando me entere busque el bastado que se dio a la fuga, pero mi entrenamiento militar me permitido rastréalos, cuando alcance le di una poderosa y más brutal paliza y lego aratre su maloliente trasero asta Milana donde procedió a darle otra paliza, por vario días, lo cual creo que fue mi erro ya que desarrollo gusto sádico, después de eso, pase el tiempo siendo el apoyo emocional de Milana, cuando se recuperó ella, declaro abiertamente lesbiana por todo el fiasco amoroso, al menos no se convirtió en una mujer odia a todo los hombre debido a mí.

A los quise años se no permitió, tomar misiones de bajo riesgo, durante la misiones me ise con vari objeto mágico interesante

 **Flashback**.

Caminado en la cuidad del castillo Resteed, cuando un hombre vestido de con un birrete y un toga de erudito se me acerco.

Académico: Aaa, un paso visitante ¡hasta, paso arriba, Correcto. Soy el erudito viaja, me muevo entre las ciudades para ofrecer pruebas para las masas con magníficos premios. Por eso, te ves como un aventurero, hombre joven que no tiene miedo de un desafío, lo que usted dice ?. ¿Quieres probar a ti mismo respondiendo cinco pregunta ?.Usted puede probar tantas veces como quieras hasta que gane el gran premio pero cada intento le costará usted. Respuesta correcta en cada uno y que va a ganar un fantástico premio que seguramente va a salvar su vida. ¿Qué te parece ?. Quieren darle una oportunidad para 150 ?.

Taitu:" que es este hombre excéntrico será una estafa no parece muy peligro pero las apariencia, pero por otro lado solo eso unos excéntrico que hace lo que dice, pensé". Claro, voy a darle una oportunidad.

Académico: Excelente, entonces comencemos. Hum, pregunta uno ...hay un lugar frecuentado gente teme enormemente, cerca castel pidió, pero lo que se llama este lugar ?.

Taitu: griego del fantasma ?.

Académico: que es la respuesta correcta. Ahora para la segunda pregunta ...todos los cazadores de monstruos tienen la oportunidad de dejar algo detrás, pero ¿qué caen un zombie ?.Taitui: mineral básico ?.

Académico: que es la respuesta correcta .Ahora, para los tres pregunta ...¿Cual es el nombre de la ruinas usted tiene atravesar ?. Con el fin de conseguir llegar al pueblo de rockgard.?.

Taitu: Ruinas Greystone ?.

Académico: que es la respuesta correcta. Ahora, para la cuarta pregunta...¿Cuál es el premio podrás ganar de mi concurso en el castillo resteed.

Taitu: Moneda de ahorro ?.

Académico: que es la respuesta correcta. Ahora para la pregunta final ...¿Quién es el director de la avanzada esclavo, aquí en Rockgard pueblo ?.

Taitu: Halcón ?.

Académico: es absolutamente correcto !.Bueno, voy a ser ...!. Esta es sin duda es la respuesta correcta !. Usted contestó las cinco preguntas correctamente. Enhorabuena, has ganado el gran premio. Bandana de lo invisible.

Taitu: que hace es Bandana que tiene de especial.

Académico: Es magnifica pieza te permite ver las trampa oculta siempre que la lleve puesta.

Taitu: que en serio esta bandana es invaluable a la hora de buscar tesoro.

Académico: por su puesto no defraudaríamos a los grandes intelectos dando baratija eso sería un insulto. Pero mira joven si quiere más grade premio solo tiene que encontrar a los otro académico y si responde bien su pregunta obtendrá artefacto tan útiles como eso.

Taitu: dalo por hecho, pero tendré que ponerme a estudiar si los quiero ganar.

Académico: por su puesto tiene que enriquecerte si quiere ser digno de eso premio.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Taitu: tuve que estudia mucho pero valió la pena ganar todo eso premio especia el lazo de la expresión que me permite hablar con los anímales o la corona de la mente que me permite leer la mente de alas persona aun me cuesta creer que diera como premio un artefacto que leyera mente, en fin mejor para mí, aunque eso tipo de en cuento no fuero raro o pedido que me dieron a medida que gane fama como mercenario me acuerdo de aquel incidente de gran Aideen y no te algo que caracteriza a este mundo, yo lo avia notado ante pero nunca pensé que sería tan profundo, y es que este mundo es muy sexualidad, no se ve a simple vista un ejemplo .

 **Flashback.**

Mientras caminaba por el castillo real de la nación de Namaria, un soldado se me acerco.

Soldado Real: Ah, justo el hombre que he estado buscando. Las noticias vuelan en estas partes, y he oído que eres ese mesetario famoso por cumplir con éxito cualquier misio que acepte.

Taitu: Supongo que eso es correcto.

Soldado Real: Excelente, a continuación, voy a tener un trabajo para ti Interesado...?

Taitu: Siempre y cuando este dentro mi especificaciones así que dime de que se trata y te diré si acepto.

Soldado Real: genial, sin embargo...este es un asunto sensible y personal, así que realmente lo apreciaría si quedarse entre nosotros. He estado viendo esto realmente magnífico dama. Ella tiene un estante digno de ser llamado colina, y un culo lo que desea devastar. A-fin, quiero a ella realmente impresionar cuando lleguemos sudados y sucios. He oído hablar de algunas tiendas que venden su píldora especial Crecimiento. Pensaban que trabajan tan lento, y usted está obligado a tomar a tantos de ellos. Pero he oído uno de los comerciantes de aquí en Grand Aideen que a echo una versión encantada. Dijeron que están para hacer una diferencia al instante, eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

Taitu: Hmm, yo no recuerdo haber visto nada de eso." O sabía que había pastilla para acerté crecer el pene, a hora que lo recuerdo Lisa cuando me explico de este mundo note que estaba un poco inclinado al sexo por ejemplo los monstruo rata a mujeres para violarla apara tener descendencia estaba estupefacto como rallo una mujer human puede dar a luz a otra especie por eso me dedique a matar a todo monstruo que vea cuando viajo, también objeto de en forma de pene encantado para vibra entre otra cosa".

Soldado Real: Si, eso es lo...El comerciante se niega a abrirse para el negocio de nuevo debido a un trágico accidente...

Taitu: ¿qué tipo de accidentes ?.

Soldado Real: Bueno, al parecer, una mujer compró un montón de las píldoras para un perro. Se ganan la vida dejando que su raza de perro con los demás desde que era un hermoso ejemplar. Y por supuesto, aquella píldora funcionó a las mil maravillas y su pene creció casi tres veces su tamaño original. Pero ella no esperaba que la píldora también lo haga tres veces más su libido... y luego girar sobre ella. Ella amenazó con lanzar el comerciante en la cárcel a menos que él cerró su tienda, y así lo hizo.

Taitu: lo que para comprar píldora Crecimiento encantado, tengo que convencer al comerciante para abrir de nuevo ?.

Soldado Real: que es correcto, que debe estar ubicado cerca de la entrada a la ciudad junto con el otro comerciante. Voy con impaciencia su informe.

Plaza de la entrada la ciudad

"me aproxime al puesto de comercio donde vendía y compraba gran variedad de producto, pero uno de ellos esta se cerrado ese debe ser el comerciante que vende la píldora".

Taitu: disculpe esta trabajado.

Comerciante atribulada: Hmm ...? Lo sentimos estamos cerrados.

Taitu: Perdone, pero ¿eres el comerciante que solía vender la píldora Crecimiento encantado.

Comerciante con problemas: ¿Quién te dijo eso ?. He estado cerrado durante mucho tiempo por ahora.

Taitu: En realidad estoy aquí como un favor a un soldado, se podría usar una de esas pastillas. ¿Hay alguna manera que puedo hablar para re abrí de negocios de nuevo ?.

Comerciante en problemas: No, nada. Voy a estar en problemas si hago eso por el último cliente que tenía, hace unos años. Preciosura tonta, mi producto no es para los animales.

Taitu: ¿y si hago cambiar de opinión. Haría negocio otra vez si le convenzo a retirar los cargos sobre ti?.

Comerciante en problemas: no veo cómo va a ser capaz de hacer eso. Pero claro, si realmente manejar eso, voy a abrir mi negocio de nuevo ?.

Taitu: eso es bueno, pero ¿dónde puedo encontrar a esta mujer.

Comerciante en problemas: ella vive por la calle abajo hacia el este, pequeña casa al lado de la tienda de objetos.

Taitu: bien, vuelvo en un rato.

"camine donde el comerciante me indico, me acerco a la casa y toco la puerta". Toque la puerta pero nadie contexto repetí varia besé y lo mismo tome el pomo de la puerta y estaba abierta entre para ver si algo malo había pasado llegue a la habitación conjunta de la primera la entra a la casa cuando escuche algo, cuando entro en la habitación veo a una mujer rubia de pelo largo con un peinado con coleta con un cuerpo voluptuosa vestida con un toga al estilo griego o romano de color azul pero una versión más erótica ya que la parte que cubriría su pecho estaba dividido en forma triangular dejado un generoso encaje para ver su grande pecho y la parte de abajo parecía una mini falda, parecía estar cansada y sudorosa "

Perro: *ladra*.

Mujer agotada: W-qué ...? otra vez ?. Pero ya hemos hecho tres veces hoy. Te lo juro, la gente va a saber si empiezo huele como un perro común.

Taitu: "debe estar bromeando lo hace con el perro, pensé"

Perro: *ladra*.

Mujer agotada: no, no esté frenando a mí." se percata de mi presencia y salta del susto ".B-bueno, no se puede simplemente entrar en casas de la gente sin llamar. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?.

Taitu: Lo siento si te asusté, señora, pero llame varia vece y nadie contestaba que además que la puerta estaba abierta y bueno temí lo peor….¿ Pero, es usted la mujer que compró alguna píldora Crecimiento encantado hace mucho tiempo ?.

Mujer agotada: Mira mi pobre perro y dime lo que piensas.*yo volteo mi cabeza hacia al perro y puedo ver el enorme pene erecto*. No ha pasado un día durante tres años sin que él tenga que erección. Él solía cruzarse con otros perros, pero nadie lo quiere cerca de ellos ahora. Te lo juro, que tanto trabajo...

Taitu:" prácticamente me has dicho desde al aquel día hace tres año has estado teniendo sexo con el perro todo los día mujer, pensé" que es muy lamentable escuchar. Pero sin duda no se puede culpar al comerciante ?.

Mujer agotada: Podía haberme advertido. La píldora sólo se suponía que mi perro crecer en tamaño, no, lo excitan como una bestia.

Taitu: Estoy bastante seguro de que la píldora de crecimiento no son para los animales.

Mujer agotada: Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no es así!?

Taitu: pero si el comerciante tiene píldora crecimiento, no iba a haber también píldora reducir?.

Mujer agotada: ...Estás hablando-de que..?.

Taitu: Si usted le dio a su perro una píldora de reducir encantado, ¿no debería invertir el efecto ?.

Mujer agotada: T- Eso es una tontería. No pude, unn... No, yo no voy a mi pobre perro a través de eso. Q-Quién sabe lo que podría pasar con él !.

Taitu: Estoy seguro de que sería señora perfectamente seguro.

Mujer agotada: No lo necesito...!.U-Umm, lo que quería decir era... bien, dejar que el comerciante estúpido tiene su tienda de vuelta! Me importa poco al respecto

Taitu:" sé ve, que te has vuelto la esclava de la lujuria de este perro, pensé". Usted ha tomado una buena decisión, debo conseguir que uno de los encoger píldora. "Dije sonriendo sabiendo de ponerlo en evidencia a pesar que ella que yo no me había dado cuenta".

Mujer agotada: porque en la tierra iba a querer algo que...?. O-Oh, cierto. No, yo no me atrevería a probar mi perro así. Ahora salgo de mi casa, o voy a gritar." Ella dijo con apuro y nerviosismo el cual yo me había acercado al perro lo suficiente para que la banda de expresión tradujera su ladrido".

Perro caliente: Mi siervo semen necesita ponerse en cuatro patas pronto o te juro que voy a la mierda y el nudo de su culo de nuevo.

Taitu: ... "lástima, una hermosa mujer así y todo...Que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ese perro, pensé".

"Después de eso me regrese al puesto de comerciante"

Taitu: Ya está hecho, la mujer no te molestará más.

Comerciante en problemas: me aspen, trabajo impresionante. Así que usted ha mencionado que hiciste todo esto por un soldado. Entonces no sería justo que te cobrara... sabe que, tome esta muestra. Y gracias a usted, voy a estar abriendo mi tienda. Por lo que si alguna vez quieres algunos píldora encantado por ti mismo, parada de nuevo.

Taitu: Gracias.

"de regreso al castillo con el soldado".

Taitu: ya volví.

Soldado Real: Oh wow, ¿realmente tiene que...?. Dámelo, date prisa ?. *le Entrega las pastilla*.todo bien, ahora vamos a probar de este bebé. Aquí que en marcha. Degustar un poco divertido, pero sin duda no está mal...*Pone cara de choques mientras su ojo se dilata más allá de Lo Que creía posible*. .. Oh mierda, oh mierda. ¿No sabía que iba a trabajar TAN BIEN.* no es broma se podía ver un bulto enorme y para colmo la placa protectora de la pelvi estaba levantado un poco* Todo el mundo puede ver la grieta alrededor de mi entrepierna. M-mierda, tengo que ocultar. O-OH hombre, tengo que largarme de aquí antes de mi superior verme así. *Corre como un loco a una velocista de primera, más rápido yo creía posible*.

Taitu: H-Hey, no me ha dado mi una recompensa...!.

"El dejó caer su bolsa de monedas cuando el salida de la habitación lo más probable a buscar a masturbarse".

 **Fin Flashback.**

Taitu: eso si fu graciosos, además que después de ver los resultado, compre unas cuatro pastilla encantaba que me sirvió ahora soy propietario de una virilidad masculina de 10 pulgada. Si yo creía Namaria.

Mi regreso de mi viaje al cuartel general de Blackeagle para en contra tragedia, Hector había muerto, pronto un nuevo líder lo sustituyo, pero rápidamente que el nuevo líder no tenía el código de honor de Hecto, ya que aceptaba misiones de saqueo de aldea, asesinato, secuestro, al ver eso yo y Milana no separamos de la banda y no volvimos Independiente junto conmigo, pasaron algunos incidente más que causo que ella se volviera lesbiana y un poco sádica y otro con una duquesa pero eso son historia para otro momento".

Taitu: * suspiro* hombre yame volví un viejo con la cantidad de tiempo, contemplando el pasado, hu? Así las carta." Dije al ver la carta que había sacado del buzón de correo y la puse a leer, cuando termine sonreí". Así que las actualizaciones de la finca de mi ducado están listas.

"aproximadamente hace seis meses compre lo derecho de propiedad sobre una tierra seca de Grand Aideen que perteneció a un duque que pereció en situaciones rara, era solo una gran estación de tierra con todo los arboles cortado con un pequeño estanque y una cabaña de madera, usado una vez más el dinero que acumulado en los último tres años mejorar el lugar la cabaña fue remplazado por una gran casa con cocina bar un estudio un par de habitación, de lado de la casa puse estructura una de un negocio de objeto vario medicina y herrería, el otro lado un museo de los recuerdo personal es decir la pisa de un monstruo excepcional, un artefacto místico un cuadro único etc, , también puse vario corrales de crianza de animales debido a que decidí incursionarme en otro tipo de auto sustento generar ingreso ya que toda esta casa me llevo muy delgada con mi dinero, a pesar que soy muy bueno con los negocio e inversiones además de combate contra los monstros que dejan caer objeto además de hacerme con las parte de su cuerpo que lo vendo todo, también coloque una casa de huéspedes y mande a replanta los árboles y flore del área para que sea agradable a la vista, voy a pedirle a Milana que se venga a vivir conmigo, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.

taitui: Haaa, creo que lo mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy casado y ya es suficiente paseo por la carretea de los recuerdo." Dije perezosamente mientras caminaba por la escalera de mi casa al piso de arriba asía mi cama donde me acosté.

Al día siguiente

Taitu:" Bostezos y estiramientos" Ahh, necesitaba eso." me paro y miro por la ventana de mi habitación". Mira como otro día hermoso…Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Probablemente reparar valla dañada hoy." Baja la escalera para dirigirme al Primer piso para pasar primero a la cocina para desayunar pero no logro si quiere entra cuando tocan la puerta".Hmm ...? Alguien está en la puerta?. Espero que no es algo Milana hizo de nuevo, ya estoy casado de sacarla de problema." Voy así la puerta y la abro para no encontrar a Milana si alguien desagradable que conocía muy bien. Uuug, por lo que eres tú.

Fin del capitulo

[-]

A/N: bueno aquí el primer capítulo de esa nueva saga, en este capítulo me concentre en dar un entendimiento de la vida de OC quienes él lo que le pasado, de donde viene su poder y recurso que obtuvo para que no diga que es un gari estu o solo lo puse en modo Dios que lo tiene todo solo porque sí. También dije que esta historia tendría limones pero eso será a partir del siguiente capítulo.

En el segundo capítulo comienza la historia también dejare en ese una hoja de característica de mi OC ya saben Eda, peso altura, personalidad atc, también sabe dejen comentario, consejo e idea para mejorar son apreciada.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno querido lectores aquie el segundo episodio de crónica del centinela del firmamento, disfruten.

No soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a su respectivo autores.

Comienza historia.

[-]

 **ANTERIORMENTE**

Taitu:" Bostezos y estiramientos " Ahh, necesitaba eso." me paro y miro por la ventana de mi habitación". Mira como otro día hermoso…Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Probablemente reparar valla dañada hoy." Baja la escalera para dirigirme al Primer piso para pasar primero a la cocina para desayunar pero no logro si quiere entra cuando tocan la puerta".Hmm ...? Alguien está en la puerta? Espero que no es algo Milana hizo de nuevo, ya estoy casado de sacarla de problema." Voy así la puerta y la abro para no encontrar a Milana si alguien desagradable que conocía muy bien". Uuug, por lo que eres tú.

"frete en la entrada de mi propiedad está un hombre cabello rubio, ojo azules, con una chaqueta anaranjada oscura sin manga, con una camisa manga larga de color gris debajo, pantalones azules y bota negra, y detrás de él don soldado con armadura verde como escolta".

¿Qué quieres, Richter ?.

Richter el mercenario: no use ese tono conmigo, Kai." dijo ante de caminar desde la cerca de mi propiedad hasta a parase delante de mí". Tu sabe por qué yo estoy aquí, Lord Kross demanda que pague los impuesto, que te niegas a pagar otra vez. Lord Kross es un hombre muy indulgente, pero todo tiene su límite.

Taitu: y yo te sigo diciéndote, esta es mi tierra, me compré la escritura, por un precio alto.

Richter el mercenario: seguro que tú lo hiciste, seguro... "dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a hacia un lado de mi propiedad". Pero todavía existe la cuota mensual por "protección". Sólo sería terrible ver todo esto incendiado, a causa de que nadie está mirando tu granja por ti. Lord Kross cuida de toda las persona. No queremos que algo malo te suceda, solo porque no pagaste a tiempo.

Taitu: Hey: Richter?. Vete al infierno, ahora fuera de mi propiedad y nunca vuelva, yo personalmente acabare contigo y tu hombre, y permite recordarte que cazos monstruos legendario, si eso monstruos que elimina a batallones y ejercito por si solos.

Richter el mercenario: Q-que está diciendo...Ugh, tú te niega a pagar." dijo nervioso y un poco asustado para empezar a caminar a la salida de la propiedad". Hemos terminado aquí, vámonos. "Después de que dijo eso él se fue junto a su soldados.

Taitu: maldito secuaces, ahora en que estaba yo, yo supongo, a si arreglar la cerca. Tendré que preguntarle al yen zhen si tiene algo de material extra o si no tendré que ir al pueblo por ella.

"Después de deshacerme de la molestia, me dirigí al este de mi propiedad no muy lejos está, otra pequeña granja, hay vive un anciano muy amable y bonachón, cuando compre la granja, el viejo Zhu'yen charlamos y no hicimos amigo rápidamente, Zhu'yen me ayudaba, echarme una mano así que lo deje creer eso con el tiempo iba a decirle la verdad pero paso el tiempo aún estoy buscando el momento oportuno.

Taitu: Hola viejo Zhu'yen como son la cosa aquí?.

Zhu'yen: ¿Qué?, hooo, hola joven Kai, que te trae por aquí. Que puedo hacer por ti.

Taitu: Yo necesito repara la cerca y necesito algo de material y herramienta, yo vine a ver si tenía algo, que yo pueda usar, prometo que te lo devolveré una vez termine y los te lo pagare.

Zhu'yen: ahora, tú no tiene que hablar de dinero, joven. Nosotros tenemos mantenemos junto, Yo estoy más que feliz de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Taitu: hehehe, si tú lo dice. De toda manera, que hay de tu hijo, he oído que está estudiando para el arte de la curación mágica.

Zhu'yen: ho, él lo está haciendo muy bien. Pero no estoy seguro que él quiera seguir mis pasos, yo preferiría mantenerlo fuera del peligro.

Taitu: si sé a qué te refieres.

"Después de eso yo y Zhu'yen entramo a la casa donde me siento mientras el prepara una bebida"

Zhu'yen: aquí tiene, joven. Tu mejor experiencia en bebida, este Chateru te dará un golpe que te mandad fuera de tus bosta.

Taitu: no lo dudo por un segundo Zhu'yen yo estoy más preocupado por tu corazón.

Zhu'yen: hahahaha, eso me anima, un brindis por un saludable y generoso joven que se quiere así mismo y a un viejo arrugado como yo." Choca la tarro y beben" aaah, ahora esa en una buena bebidas.

Taitu: estoy de acuerdo, realmente enciende el fuego en tu espíritus.

Zhu'yen: por lo tanto regresemos a los negocio, Hmmm, yo tengo el material que requiere justo aquí. Déjame ver…

Taitu: yo realmente lo aprecio esto gracia por la ayuda.

Zhu'yen: no lo menciones joven, ah, a aquí están." Después de decir eso un destello de luz cegador ".

Zhu'yen: me pareció ver una púa de la sombra.

Taitu: eso parece ser pero, de todo los lugares en Namaria aquí. No a habido mucho reporte de púa de la sombra fura del monte Dreadclaw, que sepamos.

Zhu'yen: Al parecer llego el tiempo para que eso cambie.

Taitu: quédate aquí, Zhu'yen, voy a verificar el área a fuera." Dije ante de salir corriendo, para ser detenido por un grito de Zhu'yen".

Zhu'yen: tontería yo iré contigo, joven.

Taitu: lo siento pero soy más rápido solo. Solo el Creador sabrá qué clase de engendro oscuro la púa de las sombra estará escupiendo.

Zhu'yen. Tu tiene un punto valido. Al norte de aquí están las colinas santas, la luz sebe que se originó de ahí, yo no puedo acompañarte pero toma esto por favor." El me lanza un anillo". Eso en un anillo mágico de agilidad les causara más problema a tus enemigos si das un golpe rápido a su corazón. Ahora ve pero ten cuidado, y regresa.

Taitu: gracia yo voy a regresar ante de que te des cuenta.

"Salí de la casa de Zhu'yen en dirección norte, depues pasar algunas pradera llegue a las colina santas, donde están los recto casi intacto de una antigua fortaleza fronteriza, me acerque a la puesta de metal de la fortaleza, y las abrí y procedí a entra".

Taitu: las colinas santas... una vez fue una línea del frente en la antigua guerra contra la tribu Neverus , ahora no es más nada que un caño sin fondo , se extendía a lo largo de los cañones oscuros que alguna vez fueron los grandes campos ante del devastador terremoto , estoy de acuerdo que la púa de la sombra no puedo escoger un lugar más trágico para aparecer esta vez." Me dije a mmi mismo en voz alta". Mejor empiezo a revisar el lugar.

"en pesando a explora el lugar en busca de monstruos recorro el pasillo a mi derecha hasta llegar a una escalera al segundo piso, la cual subo pero me detengo al escuchar voces humana.

Taitu: …?.

Soldado enojado: maldita sea, donde podría ver ido ella. Si el supremo comandante serth llega a oír de esto." El soldado se estremece". Sigan buscando profundo en el lugar la encontraremos eventualmente.

Soldado preocupado: S-sí señor. "Después de decir eso los soldado se aleja caminado en busca de su objetivo".

Taitu: quienes son esto chicos. Estará aquí para hacer frente a la púa de las sombra. Pero como lograron llegar aquí tan rápido. Creo que se han ido, ahora.

"seguí el camino por el pasillo del segundo piso mientras caminaba note algo en el piso un sobre blanco me acerque y lo recogí".

Taitu: Hmm, que es esto…?, Ho otra de esa ilustraciones erótica pensé que solo los monstruo legendario, la soltaba, y también es una de ese trio de mujeres,

"La ilustración mostraba una mujer de piel broceada clara de grande teta cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y una marca de garras en la mejilla izquierda de su rostro, con ojo dorado , la cual estaba hatada al piso boca abajo cuna cuerda reforzada con una estaca de acero en ambas muñeca y cintura y tobillo con la pierna separada y con el culo elevado al aire y sobre ella una pantera que tiene una de su pata sobre la cabeza de la mujer y la otra sobre su nalga izquierda, la pantera tenía un enorme pene erecto que estaba frotando sobre la hendidura de las nalgas de la mujer y está esta eyaculado al ver un fluido blanco disparado esta que cubre la hendidura que se para las nalga de la mujer y parte de la espalda, dando a entender que el pene de la pantera estaba en la vagina de la mujer".

Taitu: bueno otra que puedo vender." Dije ante de guardarlo en la bosa mágica".

"seguí caminado más profundo por el pacillo cuando escuche nueva mente voces human familiares".

Soldado enojado: allí esta ella captúrala.

Taitu: …?

"del pasillo al cual me dirigía vino corriendo una mujer joven, esta es de piel broceada chocolate claro, cabello negro conto, ojo marón rojizo, labio grueso y pintado de un negro suave tenía un cuerpo con las curva en su lugar teta grande cintura ancha vestida de una vestido de una pieza única de color blanco ajusta semi-trasparente, sin hombro tiene un especie de collar de gran tamaño de oro con emblema exquisito y un rubí en el centro y zafiro rectangulares que cubre su cuello y hombro, tiene una cantilla de oro con emblema y una figura de una cobra sobre la cabeza, y brazalete de oro en los antebrazo y por encima de los tobillo, emana un aura de refinación dando a entender que ella es una noble y ella estaba asusta, ella se detuvo de repente al verme y dio dos paso atar".

Misteriosa noble: q-quien ere tú." Ella pregunto con desconfianza y agitación".

Taitu: calmado que hace tu aquí. "dije tratando de obtener información de la situación en que me había metido, pero ella no llego a responder debido a una voces proceden de tras de ella, causando a ella voltear y retroceder hacia mi cuando un par de soldado aproxima a nosotros".

Soldado enojado: nosotros por fin dimo contigo, Opala, Humm…?.

Taitu: que lo que ustedes quieren con esta pobre chica. ¿Por qué están detrás de ella?.

Soldado enfadado: esto no te concierne. Hazte a un lado mientras la tomamos, o usaremos la fuerza.

Misteriosa noble: P-por favor no sé quién eres tu pero tiene que ayudarme." Dijo ella con desesperación mientras me miraba".

Taitu: no se preocupe señora, yo no ignoro a damisela en apuro.

Soldado enojado: si esa es la manera en que tú lo quiere, está bien, está en inferioridad numérica, no importa.

Taitu: gracioso, yo solo puedo con ustedes dos. No tengo ningún problema manejando a ustedes dos." Dije con confianza me ponía delante de la chica".

Soldado: porque tu… a él.

"los dos soldado vinieron corriendo Hacia mi mientras tomo mi arma multi-funcion mi sable quebrado, yo sonrió mientras rápidamente golpeo hit diagonal a uno de líquido al primer soldado, doy un giro esquivado el ataque del oro soldado, y le doy un golpe de lleno potenciado con mi aura que lo manda a volar.

Soldados: HHAAAA." Grita de dolor ante de morir.

Taitu: te lo dije no hay problema." Dijo con tranquilidad mientras me volteaba hacia la chica, te tenía la mandíbula caída y una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro la cual ella recomponerse rápidamente".

Misteriosa noble: gracia, gracia de verdad." Dijo con una sonrisa".

Taitu: guarda las gracias para más tarde, quienes son eso soldado y por qué venía detrás de ti.

Soldado Explorador: por ahí, hombre necesitamos refuerzo." Oímos un grito a la distancia junto a mucho pare de bosta acercándose".

Misteriosa noble: me encantaría explicarte todo, pero no tenemos tiempo, nosotros teneos que salir de aquí." Dijo con una voz y expresión de irritación por la persistencia de su perseguidores".

Taitu: puedo ver el por qué, pero me debe una explicación. Vamos sígueme.

"Después de decir esa palabra empecé a correr por el camino que había venido no paso mucho tiempo para encontrarme otro par de soldado, Salí disparado intersecte, y corte el brazo del primer soldado mientras intentaba desenvainar su espada, sin perder tiempo doy un codazo al otro soldado en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a la pared y caer inconsciente, mientras el primer soldado gritaba de dolor en el suelo, levanto mi sable quebrado y los entierro en el pecho de este el suelta un grito de dolor ante de morir".

Taitu: sigamos." Le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza".

"no paso mucho tiempo ante de encontrando otro par de soldado más".

Taitu: se están volviendo una molestia." Dije con irritación".

"active mí el mecanismos de mi sable quebrado, las atadura que unían se soltaro y mi gran mandoble se trasformó en dos espada larga, esto tomo por sorpresa a los presente los soldado como a la mujer por igual, aprovechado el estado de estupor Salí disparado una vez más a alta velocidad y di una sucesión de vari golpe a alta velocidad liquidando a los soldado ante que nisiquiera tuviera tiempo de reacionar. Después de eso seguimos por el camino que vine y esta vez no a parecieron más soldado hasta llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza don uno de los soldado bloquea las entrada junto un gran hombre con una armadura negra".

Kai: y a hora que?.

Misterioso Caballero: ….

Misterioso Noble: E-Es Altum…!." Dijo ella con sorpresa y miedo". Ten mucho cuidado, él es extremadamente peligroso.

Misterioso Caballero: solo lo diré una vez… Ríndete, y la mujer se salvara.

Soldado explorador: por aquí, Altum lo tiene atrapado.

Taitu: Bueno, voy a que declinar su oferta. Yo te propongo una mejor sugerencia apártate del camino y no será perjudicado.

Altum el caballero negro: asumes.

Misteriosa Noble: no, tu no puede pelear con él, nosotros debemos corre." Dijo ella con miedo y desesperación y un tono de súplica en su voz.

Kai: creme señora, he peleado con mucha cosa peligrosa y he sobrevivido, muy bien Altum prepárate.

"Después de que dije eso, levante mis dos hoja y me lance hacia a delante, hice un hit diagonal que no le hizo nada, luego lance un grupo de hit a muy alta velocidad en diferente ángulo, y nada"

Taitu: ¡¿no le hiso nada, esa armadura esa caso tan fuerte y resistente

Altum: caballero negro: ¿es todo lo que tiene?.

"estaba sorprendido porque mis sable quebrado estaba hecho de titanio, sin mencionar que mi aura la cubre de energía fortaleciéndola asiéndola más potente y resistente, asiéndola capar de hacer picadillo fácilmente la defensa del enemigo, golpe pero en esta armadura no surgía efecto, entonces decidí usar mi modo de arma de fuego, una vez más activo las parte delatera de la hoja se retraen sobre la parte superior e inferior de esta dejado al descubierto un orificio circular en el centro, el mago de la hoja se doble hacia abajo sirviendo de mango de arma de fuego y parte de la empuñadura invierte su posición a ora sirviendo de gatillo, apunto y apretó el gatillo despue de una sucesión de 6 disparo cada arma a Altum pero para mi sorpresa y preocupación al igual que ante o paso nada".

Taitu: que diablo, de que esta hecho esa armadura.

"sin decir nada Altum levantó la mano y una energía oscura espeso a concentrase en su palma".

Taitu:! Él puede manejar la energía de la oscuridad! , "grite en mi mente".

"cuando la energía término de reunirse en la palma de la mano el hiso un movimiento de mano y la energía oscura Salió dispara a mí, rápidamente activo el mecanismo para volver a su forma de dos espada y depues las uno para forma el mandoble de gran tamaño a y me puse en una posición defensiva, la energía oscura impacto contra mí, la energía oscura que Altum había disparado es ridículamente potente, si no fuera porque aura me protege y mi capacidad regenerativa pero me hubiese liquidado en ese mismo instante, pero aun podía sentir gran dolor, a pesar de toda mi fuerza que estaba lejos de ser poca estaba a punto de ceder al empuje de la energía oscura, por suerte el ataque termino pero no ante de obligarme dar vario paso atrás".

Misteriosa noble: está bien." Dijo ella con preocupación mientras se acercaba a mí.

Taitu: Uuuug… ¿cómo puede ser el ser tan fuerte?.

Altum caballero negro: esto ha finalizado, estregar a la reina a hora.

Taitu: ¿reina?." dije mientras miraba a la cara de la chica a mi lado". No me importa que, solo sé que es ella, y justo a hora, ella es una pobre víctima de ti." Dije mientras con fiereza Altum".

Misteriosa noble: tu…." Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono de alivio en su voz". Que hacemos ahora.

Taitu: nosotros vamos a correr por donde podamos, toda esa armadura, debe limitar su movimiento así que no debe ser muy rápido, así que podemos escaparon si somos rápido para deslizaron." Me volteo a ella y le doy el añillo que me dio el viejo Zun'yen".

Misterioso noble: ¿un anillo?.

Taitu: si es un anillo encantado que aumenta la velocidad si te lo coloca ira más rápido y tendrá más posibilidades de deslizarte." Ella asiente con la cabeza y se coloca el anillo". Ahora corre.

"corrimos a toda velocidad y tal como supuse Altum intento atraparnos pero su armadura era muy pesada y lo esquivado fácilmente y el guardia que intento detener lo elimine de un solo golpe de mi Chimitarra, cuando no alejamos lo suficiente no detuvimos a recupera el aliento de ella".

Taitu: eso funciono.

Misteriosa Noble: S-sí, pero debemos seguir corriendo, o Altum nos atrapara eventualmente." Ella dijo con preocupación".

Taitu: tu tiene razón, debe haber una salida por aquí.

"Después de eso empezamos a correr por los pesillo, hasta en contra una puesta que podía ser nuestra salida, pero cuando la cruzamos para nuestra gran deserción solo nos condujo a un cañón, empecé a buscar por todo lado pero no encontré ninguno solo una pendiente que no estaba demasiado lejos de dónde estábamos".

Taitu: Hmm…el borde del acantilado, nosotros tendremos que saltar si queremos salir de aquí.

"corrimos al borde del acantilado y nos paramos cerca de precipicio".

Taitu: nosotros tendremos que dar un salto de fe para cruzar al otro lado.

Misteriosa noble: C-correcto." Dijo ella con nerviosismo y no muy segura de mi idea".

Taitu: yo saltare primero. Uuuh, Aquí voy ahora o nada.

"echo unos paso atrás corro y salto y llego al otro lado".

Taitu: estaba, ahora es tu turno." Grite".

Misteriosa noble: L-Lo tengo." Dijo nerviosamente y sin perder un segundo más ella, echa a correr con toda sus fuerza y salta hasta el otro lado". N- Nosotros lo hicimos, nosotros cruzamos al otro lado." ella dijo con incredulidad y sorpresa, mientras Altum se acercaba al borde del acantilado del otro lado".

Taitu: sí.

Altum caballero negro: …., esto no cambia nada.

Taitu: yo diría que esto lo cambia en gran medida, ahora tú no puede capturarnos. , lo que se, es que quiera hacerle a esta mujer, no pasara mientras yo esté a su lado.

Misteriosa noble: ….

Altum caballero negro: asumes, tú y la ex reina no podrán corre por siempre.

Taitu: bueno es está por verse.

Misteriosa noble: hey nosotros debemos a empezar a movernos. Nosotros no estaremos a salvo por mucho tiempo si no quedamos aquí.

Taitu: si tú tienes razón, vámonos de aquí.

"Después de eso yo y la reina empezamos a movernos a la base de una montaña cercana llegamos a un sistema de cueva donde seguimos por media hora hasta que la reina pidió un tiempo para recupera el aliento dentro una de la cueva".

Misteriosa mujer:* respirando pesadamente* P-por favor, nosotros podemos para y descansar, solo por un momento.

Taitu: Mmm, lo suficiente justo." Dije mientras examinaba la cueva", Yo creo que estaremos a salvo aquí." Dije mientras caminaba a un rincón de la cueva donde podría hablar cómodamente". Yo nunca me presente adecuadamente, mi nombre es Taitu, y tú me debe una buena explicación, así que tú eres una reina.

Reina Opala: S-si… mi nombre es Opala, y yo soy la reina de Egisto." Dijo ella nerviosamente y grado de incomodidad".

Taitu: Egipto, nunca he escuchado de ese país ante esta lejos de Namaria.

Reina Opala: lo siento no estoy familiarizada con ese nombre.

Taitu: tu sabe cómo terminaste en la colinas santas, no sabe que la púa de la sobre son peligrosa.

Reina Opala: ¿P-Púa de la sombra?. "dijo ella confundida por el nombre desconocido".

Taitu: esa tierra, Egipto.. Debe estar muy lejos, si tú nunca ha oído sobre la púa de la sombra ante. Pero seguro tu viste el puente de luz, de lo que puedo decir que lo hiciste bien atreve de él.

Reina Opala: lo siento terriblemente, pero yo no he visto eso." Dijo incómodamente". ¡Almeno que¡." Dijo sorprendida por recordar algo".

Taitu: ¿al me qué, que?.

Reina Opala: lo soldado a los que te enfrentarte, solían servirme devuelta en Egipto, El oficial de más alto rango en el ejército Egipcio me traiciono a mí, y llevo un golpe de estado militar." Dijo incomoda y con vergüenza". El supremo comandante Seth… el solía ser el más leal sirviente de mi padre el ultimo pharahon , no tuve me más opción que escapar del palacio real , pero él estuvo cazándome por días, por suerte tuve suficiente tiempo para que mi madre, Farah viniera conmigo, uno tras otro, mi más leales guardia reales fueron cayendo en batalla para proteger a mí y a Farah… y al final, solo dos quedara mientras éramos obligado un camino sin salida al final de una montaña, De repente, una sección de la pared rocosa se hizo transparente, brillando de una manera misteriosa, y mi dos ultimo guardia cayeron superado por el numeroso ejercito de Seth ." dijo de una forma sobre saltada". Al toca la luz, yo note que empezó actuar a tomar la forma pasadizo… un portal, si tú prefiere. Mi madre y yo no teníamos nada que perder, y no introducimos dentro de él, lo siguiente que yo sé, es que estaba siendo perseguido por los mismo hombre con lo que te enfrentaste cuando no encontramos la primera vez. Y Farah no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Taitu: …., y quien es ese Altum?.

Reina Opala: yo sé muy poco sobre él…él nos tanto es un aliado de Seth , y de mi hermana.

Taitu: herman.

Reina Opala: Su nombre es Osira, y ella es corrupta ella es maligna. Ella estaba capturada en una celda del palacio real, después de que el Hero de Egipto la derroto. Ella viene por el trono.

Taitu: espera reduce la velocidad… esto es mucho para mi tomar de un solo golpe.

Reina Opala: yo entiendo, esto es todo confuso para mí también. Tu no tiene ninguna razón para ayudarme, pero me gustaría que me prestar tu asistencia. Yo estoy sola, y no sé qué hacer." Dijo entre lagrima y yanto de desesperación, mientras caía al suelo".

Taitu:….

" Lagrima de cocodrilo, eso sería si yo no supiera diferencia la entre un mujer que finge para ganar la simpatía de los hombre para que le den lo que quiere, la ventaja de ser muy perceptivo, es aprender la naturales manipuladora de la mujer, pero esta mujer que estaba llorando frente a mí no estaba mintiendo, todo lo que conocía fue arrebatado de ella su hogar, su familia, traicionada perseguí como un animal, sin nadie en quien confiar, salvo por mí, su vida y su destino están en mi mano, puedo ayudarla y salvarla o abandonarla a su suerte y condenarla, decisiones, decisiones. Si la ayudo, tendré que enfrentarme a un ejército, y ese caballero tan poderoso que me puede matar en uno o dos golpe, Nnnaaa, ni que eso me hubiese detenido ante, además esta mujer me sigue pareciendo familiar por alguna razón pero no puedo poner el dedo en la llaga, pensé".

Taitu: hey todo va está bien, yo no sé nada sobre ti, Opala, pero yo te prometo, tu estará a salvo conmigo. "dije mientras me acercaba a ella y colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro tratado de usar todo mi carisma y confianza para trasmitir una sensación de confort y seguridad para animarla, y sé que funciono cuando vi que ella se seca las lagrima y me da una sonrisa genuina, porque yo sé que los noble está entrenado para dar sonrisa falsa".

Reina Opala: *olfatea* G-gracia, mucha gracia.

Taitu: bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir no. No creo que estemos muy lejos de la carretera principal, de ahí podemos dirigirnos al Castillo Reteed desde ahí.

Reina Opala: S-si talvez podamos encontrar algo de ayuda ahí.

Taitu: estoy seguro que milana, nos ayudara.

Reina Opala:¿ Milana?.

Taitu: si una amiga mía, que vive en Castillo Reteed, ahora vamos." Ella asintió y me siguió".

"Después de esto empezamos a caminar, por la red de cueva hasta salir de ella caminamos hanta llegar a la carretera y después de ahí, nos dirigimos al oeste, cuando llegamos al castillo Restted Opala se emocionó al ver las muralla, del castillo y comenzó a correr a la entra con gran emoción como un niño que llega a parque de diversiones que siempre quiso ir y lleva semana esperado impacientemente venir.

Reina Oapal: Oh, wow…!." Dijo asombrada admirando el tamaño del castillo". Este es el pueblo que mencionaste, es grande.

Taitu: si, buena mirada del castillo Reteed…

Reina Opala: ¿un rey vive aquí, o talvez un emperador?." Pregunto inocentemente"

Taitu: ninguno, solo un **"protector"** que gobierna el pueblo. Vamos a buscar la casa de mi amiga.

"comenzamos a caminar al interior del pueblo hasta llegar al centro del pueblo donde había mucho ruido debido, había una multitud reunida frente una gran mansión que tenía una terraza en el segundo piso".

Reina Opala: mira, hay un gran grupo de gente reunida toda aquí.

Taitu: maravilloso, otro de los discurso público de Lord Kross's , de la moral de donde va todo el dinero de los impuesto.

" Opala corrió hacia la multitud, mientras yo me tome mi rimo, no posicionamos para oír el discurso entre el resto de la multitud".

Guardia del castillo: silencio es tiempo de Lord Kross hablar.

"De repente un hombre de cabello morado y ojo del mismo color piel blanca, con una armadura de plata y una túnica blanca con una línea roja, se acercó en la terraza.

Lord Kross: * tose* Ehum…persona de Castillo Reteed. Gracia por venir aquí hoy, permítame comenzar por calmar su miedo. La púa de la sombra que se reportó al este en las colinas santa a sido sellada. La mortal horda de monstruo y engendro ha sido rápidamente asesinada, el los primero encuentro con los caballero del castillo.

"Multitud aplaudiendo".

Taitu: si como no, no vi ninguno de eso papanatas, por ahí.

Lord Kross: ho, gracias, a todo por su amabilidad. Pero, es causa de ustedes que no caímos a bajo y pudimos tratar destruir a esta malina criatura rápidamente. Yo sé que todo ustedes están consiente de los alto impuesto, pero a hora ustedes puede ver. Podemos ofrecer los mejores equipo a los caballero más fuerte, por el bien del pueblo.

"Multitud aplaudiendo"

Lord Krod: Si permanecemos junto no hay ejército que nos pueda parar, nosotros debemos a comenzar a considerar el frente de batalla. De nuevo la legendaria guerra contra la Neveru tribu, comenzara aquí en el Castillo Reteed. Pero sólo hemos crecido desde entonces, y vamos a seguir creciendo, aunque el resto Namaria caiga

Milana: Teh, que es un Lord lleno de mierda.

Taitu: Milana." Dije al voltear para ver de dónde procedía la voz familiar y detrás de mi a unos metro estaba ella".

Milana: bueno, mira lo que el carro a tirado por aquí." Dijo al darse cuenta de mi presencia y camino hasta mí y Opala al parecer noto mi voz por ella estaba un poco más delante de mi ahora viene a donde yo y Milana". Dónde diablos has estado? Vine a buscarte después del pico de la sombra, pensé, que casaríamos monstruo junto, pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

Taitu: Ah, Umm… es una larga historia.

Milana: espera hooola ahí, quien te acompaña. "dijo al notar a Opala a mi lado".

Reina Opala: ¡S-Saludo¡. Kai este es el amigo que tú mencionaste.

Taitu: si, Milana, esta es la reina Opala, Reina Opala, esta es Milana.

Milana: Oooh, una reina…? De verdad?." Dijo ante de empezar a escrudiñar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Opala. Comiéndosela intensamente con la mirada.

Reina Opala: U- Umm… porque me está mirando a mí de esa forma. "dijo con una carga de lujuria en su voz mientras su cara estaba sonrojada y sus ojo completamente vidrioso y cierto grado de timidez".

Taitu: "debe estar bromeando, Opala esta mujer tan dulce y enérgica, es una puta, es decir al viajar por este mundo tan sexualisado, este mundo lleno de mujeres de promiscuidad extrema, cuando una mujer ponía esa cara es que estaba cachonda al punto que ella no podía espera para tener sexo, pero el solo hecho que Opala se ponga así de excitada solo porque se la coma con la mirada, wow. Grite en mi mente".

Melina: Yo nunca ante había visto una reina, así que estoy tomando mi tiempo para desfrutar de la vista.

Reina Opala: E-Esta bien…bueno, ta-daaah..?." dijo mientras se colocaba en una pose donde extendía las mano, y cruzaba un poco sus pierna".

Lord Kross: así, pues con su bendición pueblo del Castillo Reteed, los impuesto serán incrementado el siguiente mes.

Milana: oh, cállate y deja de ladrar tanto con esa boca." Después de que milana grita con furia, se hiso un silencio sepulcral no se oía un alma". La persona están tratando tener una conversación aquí" dijo causando que toda la multitud guardia y Lord Kross dirigieran su mirad a nosotros tres mientra a un ser hacia un silencio absoluto". Así está mucho mejor.

Taitu: Milana." Dije mientras ponía una palma de mi mano en la frente".

Milana: ¿que. Que yo hice?. "pregunto confundido sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho".

Lord kross: …, ¿eso tres de ahí, quienes son esa tres persona?.

Richter mercenario: la arrogante mujer se sabe que es una causadora de problema. El hombre es Taitu, él se reusó a pagar los impuesto este mes. Pero esa otra mujer… nunca la había visto ante, pero ella casi se parece.

Lord Kross: ya veo.

Mujer desconocida: Hmmp… ello deben aprender su lugar, en presencia de Lord Kross. "una mujer de cabello morado ojo rojo, con un vestido blanco purpura de contextura delgada pecho mediano.

Lord Kross: tirar a esa gente en la cárcel y encarcelar a su alrededor también.

Mujer noble preocupada: Q-que…? Pero mi señor, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

Hombre Gritando: tú no puede hacer eso, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.

Lord Kross: silencio… por lo que todo lo que yo sé, todo ustedes pueden estar trabajando junto." Dijo mientras un grupo de caballero venía asía la multitud". Los que no respecta a su protector, son los primero en convertirse en traidores de este pueblo. Caballero arréstenlo a ellos, arréstenlos a todos.

Taitu: vas a tener que tratar muy duro para atraparme, Milana vamos hacer un show que nunca olvidara." Dije mientras tomaba mis dos Chimitarray tomaba posición de combate".

Milana: Oh, si finalmente algo de acción." Dijo mientras tanto sacaba sus pistola y apuntaba a los caballero".

Kai: Opala quédate atara de nosotros.

Reina Opala: si, por favor tenga cuidado.

Tema musical Final fantasy Type 0 pure fire.

"había un total de diez soldado y más por venir".

Taitu: Milana mita y mita.

Milana: que tampoco.

Taitu: no te preocupe por lo que puedo decir viene más caballero en poco.

" kai corrió hacía los cinco caballero cuando llego al primer este intento dale un corte horizontal con su espada, Taitu salto hacia arriba fácilmente esquivado el ataque, pero mientras estaba en el dio una patada voladora giratoria golpeado golpeando la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla a volar un par de metros, cuando caí al suelo otro de los caballero intento empalarme con una lanza pero lo bloque con mi sable quebrado es su modo mandoble y luego lo golpe con ella cortándolo casi por completo el estómago, otro intento hacer lo mismo pero golpe la lanza con mi sable quebrado destrozado la lanza, caballero vio que su lanza era inútil, sin perder tiempo y para evitar que lo otro caballero me rodearan, con un corte rápido inclinado de abajo hacia arriba, cortando a él y con u n rápido movimiento de mi muñeca posiciones mis sable quebrado para hacer el mismo corte inclinado pero estaba desde arriba hacia, abajo contando la armadura y parte del pecho lo suficientemente profundo para matarlo. Otro caballero intento córtame con su espada por detrás, pero me posiciono rápidamente y bloque su espada con una de la mía y doy un par de golpe poderoso con mi sable quebrado en el pecho causado que el caballero suelte su espada y caiga de rodilla agarrándose los corte, y yo le doy un rodillazo en la cara mandándolo a dos metro de distancia, de donde estaba parado. Me volteo y miro al último caballero parado veo que está nervioso y temeroso, seguramente por ver con que extremara rapidez ferocidad y facilidad vencí a sus compañero, levanto mi mano libre y le doy la señal para venir a luchar, el caballero duda un momento pero al final se decide, con un grito de batalla el caballero corre hacia mí, con la espada elevada a todo lo alto. "este caballero debe estar realmente asustado para atacarme de esa forma tan descuidada, por al hacer eso me está dando una gran abertura, solo tengo que contar rápidamente su pecho con mis espadas, pensé". Uso mi técnica de batalla prisa la cual llena de energía de aura a mis pierna y me permite salir disparado a gran velocidad, y corto en dos al soldado con un hit horizontal amplio ante de que se dé cuenta".

" milana por otro lado su batalla no era tan elaborada después de todo ella es una pistolera y solo tiene que meterle una bala a su enemigo, milana corrió así el primer caballero y ella disparo a los muslo a la parte expuesta de la armadura causando al caballero caer y ella lo utiliza como un trampolín para saltar, una vez en el aire ella libera una ráfaga de disparo matando a dos caballero." Ella n tiene las misma reserva de matar solo porque se fácil". Cuando regreso al suelo un caballero intento golpearla con una lanza ella gira sobre su propio eje inclinándose un poco a un lado asiendo que la lanza erra su objetivo, ella rápidamente coloca su pistola entre la mirilla del casco del caballero y dispara, ahora solo queda uno, pero ante de que ella pudiera ser algo se oyó un grito causando que ella y el ultimo caballero en pie mira de dónde provenía al grito para verme a mi acabado con el ultimo caballero, ella vuelve a ver a caballero que ella combate y el caballero mira a ella, el caballero suelta sus arma y empieza a correr pero Milana la acribilla por la espalda a tiro".

Milana: si, anota una victoria para nosotros.

Reina Opala: AAAGGGHH.

Taitu y Milana: OPALA." Ambo volteamos para ver para nuestro horro uno de los caballero se había deslizo y capturo a Opala y tenía una espada a un centímetro del cuello de Opala, y para empeora las cosa otro grupo de caballero a reforzar ".

Caballero: Suelte sus arma o la chica muere.

Milana: Tu maldito, suéltala o te pondré una bala en a la cabeza.

Taitu: Milana suelta las armas.

Milana: que, Taitu acaso perdiste tu cabeza.

Taitu: Milana observa la situación y analiza.

" Milana miro al su alrededor y permaneció en silencio durante 30 segundo".

Milana: esto es una mierda." Dijo con gran enfado ante de levantar su mano lo cual puso nervioso a los caballero pero ella arrojo su armas y yo clavo mi sable quebrado en el suelo.

"Después de eso los Caballero a remetieron contra nosotros y no encadenaron, nos llevaron al interior de la mansión de Kross a las mazmorra con otra persona que fuero capturada la parte de la mazmorra es un pasillo donde hay tres celda de cada lado a Opala y Milana la encerraron en la primera del mientras a mí en la del fondo".

Guardia gritón: tu quédate aquí." Dijo mientras me empuja a la celda y cerraba la puerta, para después irse pero solo di un paso y se voltio y me dijo". Escúchame, tu traidor… quédate quieto y callado y no moleste a los guardia en vano, o tu estancia aquí será mucho mayor para ti. "Después de eso sigue su camino".

Kai: brillate trabajo Milana, no podía mantenerte callada. Bueno lo bueno es que se cómo salir de aquí…. Opala, Milana. ¿Están ustedes bien?. … reina Opala… Milana.

Milana: cierra la boca Taitu, nosotras estamos ocupadas aquí.

Reina Opala: M-Mmm.. Tu está segura de esto?." Se podía oír la lujuria en su voz hasta aquí".

Mialana: cree me, trabajara.

Taitu: hey, escuche nosotros no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo lo sacare ante de los que crees…..!. Que demonio está haciendo milana. No me diga que tú, genial, simplemente genial, no te puede espera un mejor momento. Almeno espérate que apaguen la luz.

Milana: Oooo, celoso,,,? Que nosotros haremos..?.

Kai: no es solo que yo lo voy a,… sabes que olvídalo disfruta.

 **INICIO DE LIMO.**

Reina Opala sonrojó y dio un paso atrás mientras Milana siguió junto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La colocación y el cepillado de sus manos a lo largo del hombro de la noble mujer suavemente, ella se inclinó para dejar que sus labios se abrazan de un profundo, prolongado beso.

Todavía sonrojada, su alteza lentamente cerró los ojos y dio un suave gemido cuando empezaron desnudarse mutuamente.

Los presos en la otra celda, que tienen la curiosa pareja en su línea de visión, todos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas mientras encontrándose incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Milana, sintiendo que ella está siendo observada, se rompió el beso y sonrió mientras mirando sobre el público, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo a la grupa de la Reina.

Queen Opala: sé que esto está mal... Pero se siente tan bien.

Milana: Mmm, sé que los hombres... esto no nos llevarán a cabo en poco tiempo. Relajarse, y déjame hacer todo el trabajo "pesado"...

Dar Opala un apretón firme en los labios vaginales, el pistolero sonrió y le dio a su pareja desnuda una mano en los labios antes de empujar su espalda en la cama.

Siguiendo a lo largo de aquí para allá un breve momento, Milana acarició su rostro entre los pechos de la reina y la exploración de su cuerpo curvilíneo. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de la noble mujer mientras ella levantó una mano para picar ligeramente en su propio dedo como el pistolero besó y lamió sus pezones.

Queen Opala: Mmm, Milana.

Sonriendo de entre los pechos de la reina, Milana deslizó más abajo a lo largo del cuerpo de su pareja antes de encontrar a sí misma entre las entrepiernas de su alteza.

Extendiéndolas más separados, la marimacho suavemente empujó paloma interior de Opala y comenzó a azotar la lengua en el sexo húmedo.

Milana sorbió y gimió profundamente como la reina arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido en voz alta de placer mientras firmemente agarrarse a las sábanas. Que une las piernas juntas alrededor del pistolero, su alteza abrazó a su pareja femenina con su cara interna del muslo roce contra las mejillas de Milana.

Opala jadeó y gimió más fuerte a cada minuto cuando su orgasmo cerrado rápidamente, haciendo que sus dedos de los pies acurrucarse contra la espalda de la marimacho.

Queen Opala: A-Aaa ...! Yo estoy corriendo por los dioses, me estoy corriendo. "Grita de placer".

Milana repente se detuvo, lamiendo alrededor de su ceceo néctar cubiertas antes de subir hasta llegar a la pequeña almohada en la cama.

Los ojos del noble de la mujer brillaron es sorpresa y ella se estremeció, resultado de su cuerpo que se le negó el orgasmo exigía tan desesperadamente.

Sin decir una palabra, el pistolero sonrió y mostró a la reina de la almohada ella agarró, que fue envuelto juntos en una empresa, el tamaño de espesor.

Milana: seguramente usted no correrse sin mí...? Sé que esto no es mucho. Pero bueno, es lo mejor que podía improvisar juntos.

Queen Opala: E-Espera un momento..." dijo sobresaltada".

Milana: No se preocupe, usted es lo suficientemente húmeda para los dos.

Antes de Opala tuvo la oportunidad de responder, la otra mujer agarró de repente sus piernas y la volcó sobre su cuello y hombros.

Su entrepierna húmedo y su vagina dirigidos hacia arriba en el aire como Milana subió y se dio la vuelta para que su espalda contra su alteza.

Colocó la almohada envuelta horizontalmente entre sus coños y comenzó molerlo, cubriendo su superficie peluda con ambas sus jugos.

Opala no pudo evitar reír un poco a la sensación de cosquillas antes de que el pistolero levantó su trasero y encendió la almohada a una posición vertical.

Milana se sentó frente a la grupa y la gravedad elevada de la reina de apretar los dos extremos de la intro consolador improvisado su establo.

Jadeando y gimiendo, Milana montó el consolador más rápido y con más fuerza, en conjunto, ya que llegó a su clímax en todo el espesor, empapando la almohada mojada.

Quuen Opala: Oooh, Dioses.

Milan: M-Mmmph... Pobre Opala, estás agotado.

 **Fin del limo.**

]" Todo el ruido, risa y Gemido, habían atraído la atención de los guardia."

Soldado Griton: hey, mantenerse callado !. Allí, limpie ese líquido en el suelo. Y ustedes dos, vístanse? Woaw.

Milana: Mmm, hola. Quieres unirse a nosotras...? Necesitamos polla...

Soldado Gritando-Seguro! aguantar, sólo tengo que abrir esta puerta.

"abriendo la puesta de la celda y el guardia entro ansioso por la promesa de sexo"

Milana: * Risita * Aww, eres demasiado lindo... tan caliente y estúpido." Dijo mientras el guardia se acercaba mas a ella mientras se desvestía".

Soldado Gritón: Jeje, el infierno , espere...? ¿Qué?.

"aprovechado la confusión del guardia Milana no perdió un segundo y se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo atar y golpear contra los barrote de la celda y dejarlo y consiente o muerto a ella no le importaba.

Milana: te lo dije yo conozco a los hombres !. Ahora vamos a vestirnos y salir de aquí, Opala.

Reina Opala: está bien.

" Milana y Opala se vistieron y obtuvieron la llave del guardia muerto, se dirigieron a mi celda y la abrieron.

Milana: jajaja, ahora te alegra de tenerme contigo para sacarte de los problema.

Taitu: no cuenta si tú misma créate el problema para empezar.

Milana: lo que sea

Reina Opala: y como vamos a salir de aquí sin que los guardias, se nos echen encima.

Taitu: Con mucho cuidado

Milana: es tu gran plan.

Taitu: hasta que encontremos nuestra arma y armadura si.

"no tuvimos que buscar mucho estaba al fondo del pasillo en una caja".

Milana:¿ me está tomando el pelo, verdad?.

Taitu: supongo que estaban extremadamente seguro que no escaparíamos.

Opala: no hay que quejarnos eso solo no beneficia a nosotros.

Taitu y Milana: cierto

"Después de eso nos movimos por la mazmorra de la mansión pasando por la tesorería, en la cual milana quería robar y tuvimos que arrástrala, hasta llegar a la plata superior al sótano cuando estaba o a punto de llegar a la sala de la entrada principal se oyó un grito.

Guardia del castillo gritón: Intrusos, alguno traidores escaparon de la cárcel.

Taitu: mierda, deben haber encontrado al guardia inconsciente.

Reina Opala: que hacemos ahora." Dijo alarmada pero en voz baja".

Milana: esta pociones a un funciona, solo debemos ir lo más rápido posible hacia la salida sin tropezar con lo guardia.

Taitu: correcto vámonos.

" corrimos por la última habitación de la mansión de lord Kross a pesar que estaba lleno de guardia gracia a la poción no pudieron vernos y llegamos a la salida fácil mente después de cruzar la puesta la poción perdió efecto asiéndonos visible de nuevo".

Reina Opala: nosotros estamos afuera.

Milana: no gracia a Taitu aquí, cómo pudiste dejar que te capturara de esa manera.

Taitu: hey, dada la situación Hera lo mejor solución para evitar la fatalidad de Opala, y te recuerdo que ante de que pudiera en marcha tu plan ya me había liberado, y te recuerdo de nuevo que ese plan no hubiese sido necesario si tu aprendiera a mantener la boca cerrada cuando debes." Dije molesto".

Milana: Tch, lo quesea.

Reina Opala: donde vamos ahora.

Milana: vamos a mi casa y permanezcamos un rato ahí, hasta que los guardias se cansen de buscarnos.

Taitu: buena idea milana, vamos a movernos ante que la voz se corra que nos escapamos de la cárcel.

" y con eso corrimos a la casa de milana.".

 **Fin de la historia.**

[-]

 **Información general OC:**

Nombre: Taitu.

Apodo:ninguno.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 20 fisiológicamente y cronológicamente 40 años, Nacionalidad: el Reino de Valenthia.

Raza humano, neveru.

Fecha de nacimiento: desconocido.

Procedencia: Reino Atlas, mundo Remanente.

Sexualidad: heterosexual.

Información de Apariencia:

Altura: 1,82m.

Peso: 95 kg (de musculo).

Color de piel: blanco.

Color de cabello y peinado: color marrón rojizo castaño, cuidadosamente peinado atrás con mucho pelo de punta.

Color de ojo: dorado.

Constitución de cuerpo: contextura media bastantéate musculoso.

Cicatrice/ tatuaje/ perforaciones: ninguna.

 **Antecedente:**

Familia: padre y madre vivo pero estado desconocido.

Historia: leer el capítulo anterior.

Personalidad: kai tiene una personalidad templada y pragmática, ligeramente estoica, tiene una tendencia y poderoso deseo de proteger y ayudar a las persona indefensa debido a sueño de ser heroe pero no al punto que él es supe indulgente con los impío con falta de moral y conciencia, es decir si alguien lo engaña para lastimar a otro él lo destruirá con una crueldad despiadada que hará ver a los monstruo que combate parezcan unos santo en comparación, les importa un absoluto lo que los demás piense del salvo lo más cercano a él, le gusta salir de aventura y ver nueva tierra comida y paisaje y conocimiento, y el sexo.

Fortaleza: una voluntad muy fuerte, mental mente fuerte, analítico e intuitivo, persuasivo medio, carismático medio, alta resistente físicamente y mediana mente alto resistencia mágica.

Debilidades: puede ser afectado por periodo de tiempo de por venenos y ataque mentales

Adiciones u vicio: al viajar por narima y vez este mundo un poco más que el suyo, interesarse por el sexo, lo probo y le agarro el gusto.

Cualquier temor o fobia: perder a seré querido una vez más.

Trastorno o defecto físico o mental: ninguna.

Secreto: que es de otro mundo, y es rencarnado y los conocimiento de su mundo de origen.

Favorito: entrenar, explorar, combatir con oponente fuerte, comer comida deliciosa, sexo.

Le disgusta: la crueldad innecesaria, la gente que cree que puede aplastar, menospreciar y lastimar a los demás cuando no tiene la posteta, poder y autoridad o razón para hacerlo, ¿Qué? Taitu no es ingenuo el conoce bien la bondad pero también la maldad del mundo y los seré humano y otras raza, el no cree solo porque trate al mundo con amabilidad el mundo te responderá con la misma amabilidad, estar quieto en un lugar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

Religión: anterior espiritual en el aura, pero debido a su experiencia metafísica, a pasa do a creer en el concepto de creacionista.

Interés en el amor: ninguna

Theme song carácter: maratón de 300 rise of empire.

 **Habilidades equipos y estilos de combate**.

 **Etilo de combate** : espadachín de espada pesada, dos espadas, y pistolera.

. **Artista Marcial** : para cuando no tenga un arma en mano.

 **Equipos**

 **Armas:**

 **Sable quebrado** : un arma milti-funcion que puede adoptar múltiple forma, principalmente, una mandoble de dos manos, secundario consiste en la división de la mandoble en dos espada larga, tercera forma, consiste en el crecimiento del mago de la espada y conectad una con la otra formando una lanza doble, y cuanta forma, concite en la forma de un arma de fuego, la parte delantera se retrae hacia la parte superior e inferior de la hoja, el mango se dobla hacia abajo,

 **Habilidades:**

 **Aura:** manifestación del alma, cuya función es defensiva pero concede a su dueño mejoramiento de su atributo, adema de una habilidad llamada apariencia

 **Súper fuerza** : cargada con energía del aura la fuerza física puede aumentar.

 **Velocidad:** cargada con la energía del aura el portado puede desplazarse mas rápido de los normales y su tiempo de reacción y procesamiento mente también son aumentados.

 **Resistencia** el aura su principal propósito en proteger el cuerpo de su dueño, con una barrea protectora, la cual le permite sobrevivir ataque que normalmente seria la muerte inténtanos de un humano normal.

 **Regeneración:** factor curativo, regenera herida y elimina veneno y sustancia extraña del cuerpo.

 **Habilidades especiales.**

 **Semblanza:** la semblaza de Taitu es conocida como proyección astral, crea una versión fantasmagórica de sí mismo, que puede luchar contra los enemigo, también puede intercambiar de lugar con ella, diga que Taitu está en la base de una torre, y él quiere llegar arriba de esta, solo usa su semblaza y el espectro y aparece en la sima de la torre, después se transporta instantáneamente donde estaba el espectro. 

**Objeto especiales:**

 **Bolsa mágica:** una bolsa que tiene una distorsión espacio. La cual le permite guardar grande cantidades de objeto. 

**Cinta de expresión:** cinta encantada que puede traducir los sonido animales a lenguaje humano.

[-]

A/N: aquí está el segundo episodio de crónica del centinela del firmamento, como ve Kai ya inicio una aventura y apena dados paso y ya lo meten en la cárcel, por favor dejen comentario, si le gusta y quiere que continúe.

Por cierto tengo orto crossover un supernatural halo llamado la ira de los cielos cuando Gabriel es asesinado por lucifer el despierta en una de la colonia exteriores bajo ataque pacto, el intenta averiguar que pasa y cuando los hace, ara que el pacto flood y le recordara a la humanidad. Por qué no debe provocar y tener mucho miedo a la ira de los cielos.

Hasta el siguiente episodio.


End file.
